


Love Confessions Over Borscht

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Series: Build Me a House and Call it Our Own:: a Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yaku, Beta Lev, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Guilt, Honestly he just wants whats best for Lev, Lev can cook, Lev is a mix of a loveable dweeb and sneakily smart, M/M, Omegaverse, One year after canon, Yaku doesn't like heights, Yaku feels bad for feelings, fear him, pinning, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gives it a few more weeks until he ultimately caves. Lev had allowed this crush to go on long enough. It was now or never; today was the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confessions Over Borscht

**Author's Note:**

> I just find it funny that i have a headcanon that Lev (or at least this Lev) has a size kink and now a love for fiery guys. Goddamn it Lev your kinks are showing!
> 
> Set after the whole practice match between Crows and Cats with new first years.

Lev tagged along beside him, a skip in his step as they walked back to the high school student’s house for their typical dinner. More and more now Yaku had been invited over to the teen’s house, spending time with the light haired teen’s family instead of his lonely dorm room.

Originally Yaku had wanted to stay at home, help out with his parents and his siblings but his scholarship wanted him to stay his first year on campus, his room and board being paid for along with over half of his tuition. So Yaku didn’t exactly have the room for argument—plus, having a place some-what of his own was nice, only really having to worry about his mess as his roommate was often either out with his girlfriend or hanging out with his friends.

Lev went on, hands moving as he went on about the practice game that they had either just played or watched. They team looked good, they held their own against Karasuno and Yaku had no problems in entrusting the team to his youngers. “Did you see my receives?” Lev bounced, skipping forward and walking backwards in front of the University student.

Yaku sighed, “Turn around before you fall.” Lev pouted, slouching and falling back beside his elder. “But I did. You’ve improved,” he’ll give him that much. Anymore would have his head swelling with that too large ego of his—even that little comment had him adding a bounce in his step. Had him wrapping his arms around Yaku and picking him up with his arms trapped against his sides. “Put me down!”

He kicked, squirming in his iron-like hold as the large teen nuzzled his head against Yaku’s hair. “Yaku-san!!!!” he yelled, swinging the tinier male in circles. Yaku had to hold on, clutching Lev’s school uniform as his lower body spun out perfectly parallel with the ground underneath.

Fear gripped him as Lev’s hands slipped up higher, no longer firmly grasping him around mid-back but at his shoulders. A libero’s place wasn’t in the air. Yaky’s home was never up high but on the ground with a weight heavy beneath him and watching everyone’s backs. “Put me down you brute!” He screamed, eyes clenched tight. He didn’t catch the panic, the fear leaking seeping into his bones, into his very voice. Yaku’s breath came out all at once, “Lev!”

He had never been a fan of the air, never much a fan of heights either. Could be some childish fear that stemmed from his sister falling out of trees and breaking a few limbs. Could be just a natural aversion to flight or height. He had only been on a plane once and it seemed to have been alright, he sat on the outside and slept through most of it. He hadn’t been to the sky tree or any other place tall. He didn’t really understand it, he just didn’t enjoy heights.

No one had even bothered mentioning his lack in the height department to go along with his aversion to heights, not since he started playing volleyball and made his home on the ground while others took to the air. Every so often an idiot would come forth, teasing him about his lack of height and a swift kick to the back of the knees, a growl, and a well place comment of _“everyone looks smaller than me on their knees”_ had them never mentioning it again. Maybe the fact that he was an Alpha helped that fact—more often it just hindered.

He was small for an Alpha. Real small in comparison to most. But Yaku never cared for class unless it was to snap at Lev when he wouldn’t drop a topic; rubbing salt in an oozing wound. Not many fit the stereotypes of past generations—not many that Yaku had met anyways. He had met many odd matched couples, partnerships and friendships in his time playing high school volleyball.

And just as suddenly the teen returned him to the earth. Worn sneakers making contact with the pavement, Lev’s scent still heavy in his nostrils. Fear still gripped his heart, breath catching and releasing without any of his control. His face pressed securely against Lev’s chest, his uniform jacket pressed to his face as Yaku’s form shook.

“Y-Yaku-san?” Lev’s large hands pressed against his hair, cupped over an ear. The touch was too sweet, too delicate for Yaku to handle. Pushing away from him, Yaku wrapped his own arms around himself.

He felt guilty for his feelings. Felt guilty when he’d snap at Lev, when he’d lash out and the taller teen would look up him from the ground while he clutched his leg with a large pout on his lips. He felt like he was using him, that he was using _Lev_. The teen was kind, he was smart when he wanted to. He was passionate and clever, snappy and carefree. “Let’s just… get to your house,” Yaku mumbled, turning his face away as his ears blushed and his heart sank.

Lev was too good for him—too young and too _free_.

\--

Lev was a great cook, he just didn’t have the focus to _watch_ whatever he needed to have simmering. That’s where a second person would come in handy, or so he (and the boy’s mother) said. As long as they stayed in the kitchen Lev could focus on both the other person and the pot. It wasn’t the first time Yaku had done this, but it was the first in a while. The first since Lev had started getting bolder on text and Yaku started truly doubting himself and his own feelings—he cared for him but he felt that he wouldn’t be _right_ for Lev. That he’d only hurt him.

Lev had been cooking for nearly an hour, leaving the pot finally to gather bowls and spoons. They were having borscht—Lev said that he and his Mother had been missing the good ol’ taste of Russia cuisine for a while and Yaku had admitted through text a few days ago that he had never had it. “It’s just simple, just… a lot of prep work,” Lev smiled over his shoulder, setting the bowls on the counter beside where Yaku sat at the breakfast bar.

He disrupted the meal in silence, waving Yaku over to the living room where he turned on the television and settled for some soap opera. They ate in near silence, Yaku getting into the episode of _Lost Hearts_ that he had yet to see. His sister and mother had gotten him into it, he’d even still return home just to watch a few episodes.

“I like you,” Yaku turned his attention away from the commercials, towards the teenager staring so _openly_ at him. The University student’s mouth opened, a pointedly oblivious question already forming when Lev shook his head. “Yaku-san… I’ve been trying to tell you for a while now. Since after Nationals—telling myself that I’ll do it when we win. Then before you graduate… then before break and again before you moved into your dorm.” His gaze lowered to the empty bowl in the University student’s hands. “Everyone kept telling me that I should. Mom and Dad keep telling me to invite you over more, or your sister would message me to go visit you at your school.”

Yaku’s eyes widened, cheeks erupted in a deep blush. All these people _knew_?! They all knew and urged him on? “Lev…” Yaku swallowed, setting the bowl alongside Lev’s on the coffee table before grabbing a pillow and setting it on his lap.

“I really like you,” Lev continued, stressing the phrase that had Yaku’s heart pounding and eyes watering. “And I know there’s something there. You feel it too right? Your Mom said that you always smile more when you came from my house—or got off the phone with me.” Yaku’s head shook, eyes clenching shut.

“Lev—please just… _stop_. I’m not _nice_ —”

“Yes you are! You’ve been there for me all last year; teaching me how to be a better volleyball player and keeping me in line when I say rude things.” His large hands take hold of Yaku’s face, turning him towards him. “Even when I’m mean to you, you only kick my butt instead of my knees like you do everyone else.”

“I don’t _like_ hurting you.” Yaku stared down at the collar of Lev’s undershirt he wore to school that day. It was stained in a drop of borscht. The red striking against the white canvas of the shirt and the paleness of Lev’s skin.

Lev smiled, “but I like seeing Yaku-san angry. He’s very pretty; his cheeks puff out and they get pink.” Yaku’s gaze snapped up from the stain to Lev’s green eyes, gaping at the younger like a fish out of water—to yell or not to yell, that is the question. In that moment—that one tiny moment where Yaky floundered over wither he should call out the teens weird kinks or not, said teen bumped their foreheads together and sighed.

Yaku’s eyes fell shut, mouth closing with a click of teeth. The pair relaxed, ignoring the show that returned from commercials. “I… I like you too idiot, but you could find someone better than m—”

Lev chuckled, “nope!” His _p_ popping. “Don’t want anyone else either. Yaku-san is the only one for me and I’ll prove it.”

It was terribly cliché but Yaku wouldn’t take it back, not even when his stomach was fluttering and rolling with all the butterflies. The kiss was sweet, tasted of borscht and just _Lev_. It was just a press of lips; chapped and cut from too many times being worried between teeth.

There first kiss was on the couch in Lev’s living room, an episode of Yaku’s favourite soap Opera _Lost Hearts_ playing as Yaku tangled his fingers in Lev’s hair, holding him close as one kiss turned to two and then switched to three and four. Just a series of long lingering kisses, lips pressed against each other before finally pulling away to suck one breath in after the other.

“Does that mean I have a boyfriend?” Lev’s smile made his cheeks colour anew, made them warm and Yaku’s heart flutter—pushing aside the doubts and fears. “Or do I have to call Yaku-san’s mother and sister and convince him that way?”

He takes the warm fluttery feeling back, his palm slapping against Lev’s shoulder. “You don’t need to call my family you idiot! I’m just fine in agreeing on my own!” He might regret caring for Lev later, but Yaku was weak. He was sick of doing what he believed to be _right_ —and fuck, if his family was on Lev’s side in this whole _wooing of Yaku_ mess then it wouldn’t hurt… right?


End file.
